Operation Parent Trap
by Foxy-Fire6677
Summary: 2nd P.Reunited Lovers One-Shot Contest: Bella turns down a big opportunity & Edward leaves feeling he's holding her back but what he doesnt know: she's 3 mt pregnant. What happens after he returns 2 Forks 16yrs later to find he has a 15yro daughter.edited


**A/N: Hi everyone. I would like to tell you I changed my Pen name to Foxy-Fire6677 from Fire-Fox6677. This is my first contest and work for a month straight. I even invented the writer's headache. I have pictures for practically everything on my profile under Reunited Lovers Contest.**

**Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest**

**Run by Mrs Cullen For Life and The Cullen's Secret.**

**Name of Story: Operation Parent Trap**

**Penname: Foxy-Fire6677**

**POV: Bella, Nessie and Edward;**

**Lemon: NO!**

**Rules . . .**

**1. It has to be an one shot. (but can be extended after the contest winner is announced)**

**2. It has to be about Edward and Bella. Other characters can be involved and talked about but the main story has to be E/B.**

**3. Only Human stories (sorry!).**

**4. Each person can admit up to 5 stories each.**

**5. Any scenario (as long as they're human) is allowed. Anything from 90 years later to unknown pregnancies. We will never judge.**

**6. If you want a lemon in you can but they are NOT compulsory.**

**Bella's POV:**

Sixteen years. It's been sixteen years since _**He**_left me. He cut off contact with everyone, even Carlisle and Esme his adoptive parents. He didn't even say goodbye; he just left and to top it off I was three months pregnant. Before you chastise him he left before I could tell him.

It was June, the summer of 2008; we had just graduated college and I was offered a full scholarship to The Eclipse, the most exclusive graduate school in the country. It was my dream-come true, but I was already living my _greatest_ dream come true, I was expecting a beautiful baby and I had _**him**_, my fiancé. Life couldn't get any better, but as they say some good things never last.

The night he left me was the night I was going to tell him about the baby, but he had other ideas. I came home to find his side of the closet empty and his music collection abandoned and a note that said _'I'm sorry, goodbye.'_….

"MOM!"

"What Nessie?" I shook my head to clear the bad memories and turned to see Nessie coming down the stairs.

"Mom! We're going to be late!" Nessie whined as she ran into the kitchen to grab her lunch from the fridge.

"No need to rush Ness. We have an hour till the final bell rings." I tried to calm her down as she came back into the living room but failed.

"No mom you don't get it, Jake wants to meet me in the cafeteria for breakfast!" She started hyperventilate. I giggled a bit but a slit pain came into play, my little girl is growing up, she's already into boys.

"And who is Jake?" I asked in teasing voice.

"I meet him at La Push Beach this summer." She rolled her brown eyes as she answered. _'God she looks like__**him**__when she does that.'_She continued with a goofy grin on her face. "His dad took a job at the school so they moved here in June. He is really cute!" She squealed so loud I had to cover my ears. She stopped mid-squeal. "Can we leave now?"

"Ok, ok let me go get my stuff and we'll leave. Go get your school stuff and I'll meet you in the car." I said as we walked up stairs. She entered my old room and I went to Charlie's. Charlie died from a heart attack five years ago. He loved Nessie with every fiber of his being. He was also pissed with _**him**_ for leaving me pregnant but after I made it clear that he didn't know he calmed down. He left me the house in his will. Nessie and I moved out of our cramped apartment before the new school year started after the renovations on the house were finished and my transfer went through.

I'm an English teacher at Forks High. I'm not alone though. Jasper Hale is the history teacher, Rosalie Swan his twin and my sister-in-law is the auto teacher, and Emmett my big brother is the P.E. coach and the football coach. Alice Cullen Hale is Jaspers wife and _**his**_ adopted sister; she's the school's guidance counselor and life coach. She also is the school matchmaker every now and then.

As we drove to the school Nessie open the locked her father gave me for our third anniversary. My lullaby filled the car with the painful music, the lullaby _**He**_ wrote for me. "Nessie, you know the rules." She found it with all the other stuff _**He **_gave me in the back of the closet where I hide them. She begged me to let her keep it and the pictures of her father. She always asked about him and I just changed the subject. When Ness found the locket I was sobbing in the living room after she showed me. Alice and Rosalie took care of Nessie for the rest of the day while I recovered. She felt bad for hurting me so they told her everything about _**Him**_.

"Sorry mom but I'm nerves and it always calms me. I wasn't thinking, sorry." She looked down as she spoke.

"It okay; just be more careful. Anyway, we still have no idea who's replacing your music teacher." I said as I parked next to Emmett's jeep in the teacher's parking lot. The big teddy was leaning up against his jeep looking tired.

"Hey, Uncle Emmett!" He jumped and looked around wildly till he looked to see Nessie smiling widely. Emmett loves being an uncle and he spoiled her rotten.

"Hey my little monster!" he boomed as he bear hugged her. Emmett is the one who came up with Nessie. She bit him when he tried to take her cookie when she was three. So he declared her his little loch Ness monster. I was pissed at first but it grew on me.

"You look tired Em, did the baby keep you up?" I asked with a lil bit of envy.

Rose is on maternity leave for the next few months having given birth to her and Emmett's third little girl, ironic if you think about it. He was a huge player before he met Rosalie his junior year of high school when she and Jasper moved to forks. I was a freshman with Alice and _**Him**_ then.

"Yeah Rose needs her sleep after a forty-five hour delivery."

"But I thought Lily was born last week?" Nessie asked confused.

"Yes, but your still tired after. I was in labor for thirty hours; with no drugs and I was still tired after a week."

"Oh, ouch." She said with a pained look on her face. "Well I'm going met Jake." She ran off with her bronze curls bouncing behind her as she ran into the school building.

"Hey, do need me to give her 'The Talk'?" Emmett joked with a sad but funny smile.

"Oh god no, I remember what that talk consist of." He tried to give me 'The Talk' after I began dating Edw-(_**wince**_) I mean _**Him**_. Charlie was way to chicken to give it to his only daughter. So Emmett stepped up to the plate. It was quite funny he even recorded it and posted it on YouTube.

"Come on everyone is waiting." We began walking to the entrance and half way to the office we had to break up a fight; well Emmett broke up the fight and let them off with a warning since it's just the first day.

"Hey, um…Rosie decided to take a year off to be with the kids." Emmett blurted out of nowhere as we continued walking.

"Yeah she told me she was thinking of doing that. Ann is graduating early this year so I see where she's coming from. Who's taking over the auto department?"

"That would be me." A husky voice said from behind us. I turned around to see none other than Jacob Black.

"Jacob Black! Oh MY God!" I ran up to him and he scooped me up into a big hug. He put me down and gave Emmett a man hug. "When did you get back?"

"In June, Rosalie called and asked me if I wanted to take over her job teaching the auto class. So I packed up my family and moved to Forks." Jake is a few years older than me. When he graduated he ran off with Leah Clearwater and eloped in Vegas. The gang plus Leah's younger brother, Seth, were in attendance for the wedding. Our parents were so pissed when we got off the private jet. Carlisle used it for business and family vacations. The last time I say them was at Charlie's funeral.

"Wait, do you have a son?" I asked wondering if his son was the same person I was thinking of.

"Yeah he's a junior, why?" He asked confused.

"Has he been obsessing over a girl all summer?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah as a matter of fact, Nessie Swan I think…wait…." He thought for a moment and it hit him. "Oh you have to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not and she's been gushing over him all summer to but don't tell him I said that." I said in a joking but serious manner. I don't want to lose that trust we have so she will come to me with guy problems and stuff like that.

"Agreed," We began laughing, but he stopped mid-laugh. "Wait, I thought you would be a Cullen by now. Weren't you and Edward engaged?" I practically went into the fetal position as I tried not to cry in the middle of the school. Emmett caught me and held up right as always.

"No, he freaked after college and ran off six months before their wedding, but what he didn't know is she was three months pregnant. Don't talk about it around her." Emmett whispered to Jacob.

"Sorry, Bells, I didn't know."

"It's okay, it just hurts that's all." I said as I wiped a tear away. "Let's get to the office so we can get our class rosters and mail from Alice." They just nodded and followed without a word. We have a ritual; every year we open our class rosters all together. We entered the office to find Alice bouncing with all the rosters in hand. There is a class for planning for the future, so that's where life coach comes in. Jasper was next to join our little teachers ritual along with Tanya and Kate Denali. Tanya is the Art teacher and Kate is the Biology teacher, she took over for Mr. Banner after his stroke a few years ago.

"Hey, look at who we found in the hall!" Emmett boomed as he pushed Jacob forward.

"Jacob Black? Wow I haven't seen you in years!" She squealed.

"I'm taking over for Rosie, it good to see everyone."

"Well, it good to have you back." Jasper said with a smile. I introduced him to Tanya and Kate. They said hi and Alice passed out the rosters and mail. As soon as we all had our proper mail and rosters she began to count, "Ok here we go 1…2…3!" We opened them and began reading. We would look at our mail in class.

"Anyone have Nessie?" I asked and everyone nodded with a smile. _'Sweet now I can just ask them if she has homework.'_I read down the list and halted at a certain name. "Ah...man I have Matt Newton in 5th!" I whined like a five year old. Emmett and Jacob howled with laughter.

"Whats wrong with Newton?" Tanya and Kate asked at the same time.

"Mike Newton, Matt's dad, was Bella's personal stalker in high school," Emmett boomed and Jake continued, "He quit after Eddie threatened his manhood!" I laughed at that cause that day was funny. It was in bio that Mike constantly asked me out even though I was already dating _**Him**_ and he was sitting right next to me. Mike wasn't very smart. To make things worse Matt is just like his father and hits on Nessie all the time and just as dense. But alas after _**He**_ abandoned me the slim ball started up again.

"I have him to at last period." Emmett said as he calmed down.

"Anyway, Alice do you know who the new Music teacher is?"

"No sorry, Bells not ever the gossip girls, Jessica and Lauren, know." They had earned that name in high school. Jessica married Mike, but that didn't stop Mike from flirting with me every chance he got. Jess and Lauren are the secretaries, while Angela Webber Chesney is now the principal of the school. Principal Green retired when he had a stroke after a senor prank went too far.

"But I heard the new teacher is a guy and he is so fine he has to pay a fee every time he smiles." Angela said as she came out of her office. **(A/N: I just came up with that!)**

"Not even you know Angie?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope, now the bell will be ringing soon. Everyone get to your rooms. Oh and glad you could take the job Jacob." He nodded with his goofy smile and we went to our class rooms. It's ironic how we wanted to get out of this place and now we teach here. The bell rang just as I reached my class room in the English building.

**? POV:**

I just made it to my new class room when the bell rang. I am the new music teacher of my high school almamater. I never thought I would come back to this place after leaving everything behind so _**She**_ could live her dream. Well, she probably moved to New York or somewhere closer to the big publisher companies. _**She**_ probably met someone who wouldn't get in the way of her dreams, unlike me. At least I hope. That's why I had to leave; she was going to throw away the chance of a life time to be with me. I couldn't do that to her.

**Neissie's POV:**

I was so nerves about meeting Jacob that I forgot I'm not suppose to open the locket around my mom. Every time I do she becomes sad. I remember when I first showed it to her after we moved into Grandpas Charlie's house after he died. She freaked and broke down into crazy sobs. It's a good thing my aunts and uncles were there with us.

**~Flash back~**

_I was ten years old and I had just lost my grandfather. Momma said he left us his house so we were moving into it. I was getting her old room so I would finally have my own; unlike in the apartment where I shared one with momma. She said I could have anything in her closet. So I went there first. It was huge! Momma said Aunt Alice made it that way. I went through it for hours till I found a big chest covered in clothes. The key was in the lock so I unlocked it. Insides the chest was a stuffed lion and lamb along with other stuff. On the lamb momma's name was stitched and on the lion was the name Edward. I dug some more and found a photo album labeled__**'Bella and Edward's Memories'**__._'I'll look at that later.'_In the right corner of the chest I found a jewelry box._

_On the glass the top was a pretty golden heart. I opened it and inside was a black velvet ring box and a round nickels case. First, I opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring with a wedding band. I closed it and moved to the next. I gasped when I saw the locket inside. It was the size of my ten year old palm. On the surface was some type of family crest. On the back was engraved:_

'_To my sweet lamb.'_

_~Edward~_

_When I opened it a beautiful lullaby began to play, it sounded like a music box but in a locket. In the inner photo slot was a picture of my mom and a guy with the same color hair as me and my smile. 'He must be Edward.' I walked out of the closet with the album and box and put them on my bed and listened to the song._

_After the song finished I ran down stairs to the kitchen where everyone was unpacking mom's kitchen stuff; Grandpa Charlie's were so old they didn't work, so they were thrown out._

"_Mommy!" I squealed in delight as she turned to me with a laugh._

"_What is it Nessie?" She asked with a loving smile._

"_Look at what I found in my closet!" I opened the locket and held it up for her to see as the lullaby began to play. Her face fell and her eyes watered. She wrapped her arms around her chest and began to fall but Uncle Emmett caught her. Before I could see anymore Auntie Rosie scooped me up and took me to my new room, while Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper took care of mommy._

"_What did I do?" I asked scared as if I had committed some sort of crime. "Did I do something wrong?"My aunts soothed me and Aunt Alice began to explain._

"_Sweetie, you know how I was adopted?" I nodded. Her adopted parents are my other grandparents._

"_Well, I have an adopted brother, Edward."_

"_Is he the one in the picture?" I showed her the locket and she nodded._

"_Yes, he's my brother, but he was your mom's one and only true love." She let me think for a minute and it clicked. __'This is my Dad!'_

_"__He's my Daddy!" They nodded looking sad._

"_Wait, did he die like Grandpa Charlie?" I asked sadly._

"_No, sweetie, it's complicated," Auntie Rosie said as Aunt Alice picked up the album and continued for her._

"_When your mom was fifteen she lived with your grandma Renée. Renée married Phil. He traveled a lot so your mom moved back to Forks to live with Grandpa Charlie." She opened to the first page of the album; it was a picture of mom, Uncle Emmett and Grandpa Charlie. Grandpa Charlie didn't have any gray hair and mom looked well seven-teen. Uncle Emmett was making a funny face. "Her fist day of school she meet your dad in biology, they were lab partners." She flipped to the second page and a picture of mom and my dad at a lab table. "From then on they were attached at the waist and dated up till he popped the question their last year of college. Six months before the wedding he left. You mom was three months pregnant with you." She opened the ring box to show me the ring._

"_This is his mothers ring. He didn't even say goodbye before he left so he never took the ring back."_

"_Why did he leave? Did he leave cause of me?"_

"_We don't know why he left but it wasn't cause of you; he didn't know you were coming." Aunt Rosie said in the most loving manner._

"_I think I might know but I can't ask him since he cut contact with everyone." Aunt Ali stated thoughtfully and I urged her on. "Your mom was accepted to a great graduate school before she found out she was expecting you. She confided in me after she took the pregnancy test that she didn't want to go anymore because she was happy being a house wife and raising you. She told him that before he left but I guess he didn't want to get in her way. God he is so stupid!"_

"_I understand he didn't want her to give up a big opportunity but it back fired big time. I don't hate him; I just wish he was here." I said in a sad voice._

"_Yes it did back fire." We giggled._

"_How do you get pregnant?" They avoided the question and we went to the closet to look through the chest some more while they told me about my dad._

**~{End flash back}~**

Turns out I get my piano skills from my dad. He left the music he composed in his hurry so I spent my time learning how to play the music my dad created. Mom let me keep the locket as long as I didn't open it in her presents. I met with Jake and it turned out he was just as nerves as me. We traded schedules and talked till the bell rang. I meet my best friend Angie in my class which happens to be Uncle Jasper's history class.

"Oh My god! You and Jake are so perfect together." Angie gushed as I sat next to her.

"I know he's perfect!" I squealed then sighed dreamily.

"What other class do we have together?" Angie pulled out her schedule and we compared:

**Class Schedules:**

**Renesmee Carlie Swan:**

**1st-History- Mr. J. Hale**

**2nd-Art- Ms. T. Denali**

**3rd-Biology- Ms. K. Denali**

**4th-English Lit.- Ms. I. Swan**

**Lunch**

**5th-P.E.- Coach E. Swan**

**6th-Study Hall- Mr. E. York**

**7th-Future 101- Mrs. A. Hale**

**8th-Music- MR. E. Masen**

**Angie Chesney:**

**1st-History- Mr. J. Hale**

**2nd-Art- Ms. T. Denali**

**3rd-Biology- Ms. K. Denali**

**4th-English Lit.- Ms. I. Swan**

**Lunch**

**5th-P.E.- Coach E. Swan**

**6th-Study Hall- Mr. E. York**

**7th-Future 101- Mrs. A. Hale**

**8th-Music- MR. E. Masen**

"We have every class together!" We squealed together and Uncle Jasper shushed us and called the class to order.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Hale."

"Good morning Mr. hale!" The class said together like good little students.

"Ok let get to know each other, one at a time stand up and tell the class about yourself, Nessie your first." He smiled cheekily and I huffed as I stood up and did as I was told. It was the same in bio with Ms. Kate. In art Ms. Tanya let us paint something about ourselves and we would present at the end of the week as our first art project. I love art but not as much as music.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow. Mom had pity on her students and let them mingle instead of stand and do introductions. But we had to do a work sheet to turn it in before class ended. I spent lunch with Jake and Angie. My cousins Jane and Alec Hale and Sarah Swan came by for a few minutes then ran off to meet with their parents. Uncle Emmett is a hoot to have for a teacher. The whole period he told us jokes and funny stories. Study hall was in the library. Mr. Yorkie is kind of a nerd, enough said. Aunt Alice had us write an essay on what we want to do after high school and college. Easy, I want to be in the New York symphony or a music teacher here at Forks High. Now the day is almost over. I just have one class left; music my favorite class.

Angie and I were the first to make it to class. The music room is a large room with high ceiling a piano in the corner. It's also has adjoining rooms were student go to practice. We had a good six minutes left before class so I decided to play the piano. The teacher wasn't in the room but it was open for the student to enter.

"Angie, can you save me a seat in the back corner, please? I'm going to play my stress away." I asked as I sat on the bench and sighed as I sat my fingers on the ivory keys. I began to play Esme's Favorite, one of the many works in my dad's music book.

"Are you sure you're allowed to play without the teacher in the room." Angie asked warily as she sat down in the back.

"I have no idea but I don't care, now shush." She obliged and stayed quiet as I let the smooth notes carry my stress away and my mind into a slumber. My eyes closed and I was gone. But all too soon the song ended and I was woken up by clapping. The class had apparently arrived as I was playing. I stood embarrassed and beet red as I bowed and they clapped louder till a throat cleared. I looked up from my bow to see none other than my dad. He looks a little older than 23 in the pictures from the last few months he was with my mom.

"Everyone sit and we can start?" We did as we were told and sat down. I sat next to Angie.

'_Am I dreaming?'_ I asked myself. I looked up at him and looked closer, yep it's him. He looks like the living dead; dark circles under his eyes and sickly pale skin. He must really miss mom.

"Hey, Angie can you pinch me?" I whispered to her. She looked at me like I was nuts.

"Why do you want me to pinch you?" She asked but shut up and did as I asked after the teacher called the class to order. She knows what my dad looks like she is at my house more than hers.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Masen and I'm taking over for Mr. Perce." He handed the first row a stack of paper to be passed out. "Fill the work sheet out and one by one you will all present yourself in front the class." The class groaned and he chuckled. "I like to get to know my students; so suck it up. You have 20 minutes. Also I'll be passing out information card so I can talk to parents if needed. I am also passing out with my contact info for your parents if they have any questions." He did that while we filled out the papers. Angie and I began passing notes as we worked:

_Angie italics_ & **Nessie bold**

_Omg! Is that your dad!_

**I believe so...**

_Wasn't your dad's surname Cullen?_

**He was adopted. Masen is his birth name. No wonder we could find him he switched names.**

_Oh that explains it. What are you going to do?_

**I'm going to make my presents known and run when the bell rings; I hope he follows. Mom needs him and by the looks of it, he needs her to. Can you carry my stuff out? I plan on going last.**

_Of course; now let's get to work!_

**{End note}**

The questions were the usual, 'What are your plans for the future? What instruments do you play?' But one caught my eye. 'What is your most prized possession?' Oh, yes I shall use that one to my advantage! Soon the twenty minutes were up and everyone did as instructed. It now my turn with ten minutes of class left yes! I walked up and gave him my info card and began.

"Hi, everyone my full name is Renesmee Carlie Swan, but everyone calls me Nessie." The class echoed with 'Hi Neissie's' and I continued." I'm fifteen and I love to play my dad's piano in my free time or the other instruments my Grandma Esme spoils me with." I looked at my dad out of the corner of my eye to see him rub his neck like he turned it too fast. I believe I have his attention. "I compose my own music. I have played the piano since I could reach the keys and a concert pianist sin I was ten." I licked my dry lips and swallowed. I really hate public speaking. "My mom is an English lit teacher here, along with Coach Swan, Mrs. Rosalie Swan, Mister and Misses Hale, who are all my Aunts and Uncles." Everyone was staring at me with jaws open but Angie. I hold the record for the most relatives that work at one school. "Yeah, I know, a lot of my relatives work here. I hope to play in the New York symphony one day. And finally, my most prized possession is this locket," I lifted the long chain from around my neck and over my head and held the locket so it shined in the light. "It was my mom's; my dad had it made for her while they were dating. She hid it in her old closet after he left town along with any and everything he had given her over the years; along with anything he left behind in his haste."

Right on cue Angie yelled out the question I gave her. "Why did he leave?" The teacher, or should I say dad, was about to tell her something but I was already talking.

"I have no idea. But my Aunt Alice said my mom was accepted to a really amazing graduate school but she decided she didn't want to go. It was her dream come true and he probably felt like he was holding her back but he wasn't. She was three month pregnant with me and wanted to just be a mom and wife. But he left before she could tell him." I began to think of all the pain she went through trying to raise me on her own. "Anyway, back to the locket. My dad's family crest is on its face and when you open it, it plays the lullaby he composed for my mom."I opened it and the familiar tune filled the room. "It's called 'Bella's Lullaby'. I keep it close since it's the only thing I have of him." I turned my head to look at my father to see him thinking and then it hit him. He looked at me shocked and pained. The final bell rang and I just smiled and waved as I disappeared into the crowd of my classmates rush to leave. In the hall Angie handed me my bag and I walked to my mom's class to meet her before we went home. I found her lecturing two of her seniors.

"I don't care if you were about to burst! You don't make out in my class room understood!" She yelled. She must have had a rough day. If I was in their shoes I would watch my tongue. I recognize the two of them as James Hunter and Victoria Valentine, cute couple. Victoria was my tutor last year in geometry; she is really nice. I don't care what anyone says the devil invented the subject to torture the world's youth. James was about to open his moth but I stepped in.

"If I were you I could just nod and keep my mouth shut." I giggled. "And how would you know little freshmen?" He spat at me. Wow he's really rude. Victoria smacked him in the head while scolding him. "Be nice, she Ms. Swan's kid you knuckle head that's how she knows." He made an 'oh' sound and looked down while muttering an apology.

"Thank you, Victoria. You two are dismissed." Mom instructed and James left straight way but Vicky stayed behind to talk while mom got her stuff together.

"Wow you look amazing, did you grow a few feet?"

"Yeah, I grew a few," I said laughing. It's true I did grow over the summer. "But have you seen the new music teacher?"

"God, have I; he is lick able!" She squealed. I leaned in and whispered "Ew! He's my dad, Vicky!" Her eyes became huge and she looked to my mom as if asking 'Does she know?'

"Not yet; but I have to break it to her gently or all hell will break loose." I whispered.

"I'll call tomorrow for details." She said as she ran out the room.

"You ready to go Ness?" I nodded and we were off.

Right as we climbed in to the car I looked back at the school entrance to see dad standing there just gazing at mom. Then he looked at me as if asking for help and I just signed _'Don't worry; she'll forgive you. Just give her time.'_He nodded; with a little shocked and went back inside. That's another thing I learn about him, he learned sign language at a young age in order to communicate with his birth mom. She was born deaf and later died from a rare disorder when he was my age. His dad had died while in the military when dad was a baby; I'm not sure where thou.

We drove out of the parking lot and I began the process of get them back together as I began texting my Aunts.

_'S.O.S! Dad is back! Mom does not know yet! I want to invite him over tonight. Operation Get Mom Out The House is ago!_' I hit send and turned to mom.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"If dad came back would you forgive him and take him back?" She was silent for the rest of the five minute ride. She parked and looked at me with sad eyes.

"It depends, why he left and who he left me-" Before she could finish I cut her off. "He didn't leave you for someone else!" I yelled at my mother for the first time in my life. We sat there for a minute shocked. "From the way he looked at you he wouldn't leave us for someone else." I said in a sincere voice. _'In a way he did leave me too; even if he had no clue I was in the process of being born.'_I thought to myself. "Think; was there something important you gave up for him before he left?" I asked her. She thought for a moment. She opened he mouth to speak but snapped it shut; she climbed out the car and ran inside. I guess I'll be making dinner tonight. As I walked inside my phone began to ring playing my favorite GaGa-Bad Romance:

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby your sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! )  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I answered after dancing around a bit.

"Hello" Two voices answered me in shock.

"Is he really back?" My aunts all but yelled into the phone.

"Um yeah I saw him with my own eyes. He's the new music teacher."

"We'll be there in five minutes to take Bella out for a Mom's Night!" Aunt Alice hung without another word. That is to perfect for words.

**Bella's POV:**

I should have known that question was coming; but why now? I have debated many times of what I would do if he ever came back. And I decided yes in a heartbeat but for Neissie's sake. I don't know if I could ever trust him again. But if it meant Nessie could have her father in her life. I would give him a chance but with limitations. It's been a long day so I think I'll just go to bed and Nessie can order a pizza for herself.

_**Knock knock!**_

"Come in" I groaned as I plopped onto my bed.

"Mom, Aunt Alice called," I groaned louder and rolled over to shove my head under the pillows. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

Damn; So much for sleep.

**Edward's POV:**

I sat there for a minutes in shock. I left Bella so she could go to Eclipse and become a publisher, not stay in this dreary town. But instead she had to stay to raise Nessie after I left. If Charlie didn't hate my guts back then he does now. He trusted me with his daughter and I fucked up.

I grabbed all the info cards and work sheets and shoved them into a briefcase. I locked the door and left for the teacher's parking lot. As I walked out I looked to my left to see Nessie climbing into a black Mercedes Benz along with a woman in a half pants suit. I looked closer and noticed it was Bella.

'_God she still looks amazing. Her hair is still long and shiny but her eyes are dead; I did that.'_ I'm the worst kind of monster. I looked back to Nessie with a look of pain and helplessness and she began signing, _'Don't worry; she'll forgive you. Just give her time.'_I nodded a little shocked. I walked back inside to wait for the car to drive off and decided I would visit Esme.

**Time skip!**

As I drove down the familiar winding road that lead home I thought of the life I stupidly left behind. I have a daughter that grew up without me and a broken Bella I need to fix.

Esme must be so disappointed in me right now. She knew I had my fears of holding Bella back, and always scolded me for thinking such a thing. She probably searched everywhere for me so she could kill me.

I parked the Volvo and just stared at the front door till I heard the roar of a jeep engine pulling up the drive. Emmett's jeep parked next to me and Jasper hoped out of the passenger side while Emmett went to the back seat.

"Emmett; am I the only one seeing a black Volvo right now?" Jasper asked as he walked up into look into the Volvo window.

"Jazz, you're not nuts I see it too," He walked over with a purple baby carrier in his hand. "Here, take Lillian inside while I deal with this sorry sack of shit." Jasper did as he was told and rushed inside with the infant. When he was inside Emmett opened the driver's side door letting the cold air in.

"You gonna tell me why you left my sister for no god damn reason or are you going to stay here looking like the living dead?" Emmett said with no sign of joking in is voice.

"If I would have known I wouldn't of left."I mumbled as I slammed my head into the steering wheel.

"I take it you meet Nessie?" Emmett asked. I just nodded yes and stepped out the car. "I'm the new music teacher at the school." We walked to the front door and he stopped.

"She's a great kid; never been in trouble," He thought for second and laughed out as he spoke. "Except for that time Matt Newton hit on her in seventh grade!" The front door slammed opened to reveal a very angry Esme.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Esme screamed. She hasn't been this mad since Alice maxed out all her credit card in one hour; that was a dark day in the Cullen house hold.

"Yes Esme?" I flinched back.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" She grabbed my ear and dragged me inside the house as Emmett laughed his butt off.

"Esme…ouch; that hurts!" I winced as she pushed me onto the couch.

"Explain yourself!" She demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Explain?" I asked like a moron and she snapped.

"Explain why you left without a word and leaving everyone thinking you were dead in a ditch and you left your fiancé three months pregnant!" She screamed and I swear the chandelier shook and the forest creatures ran from the surrounding forest in fear.

"Ok I admit I was wrong to leave without telling anyone but I did not know Bella was pregnant…I…swear I didn't know!" I cowered way in fear.

"Well that is expected since you cut off all contact. If you wouldn't have cut us off you would have know." She stated as she began to calm down.

"You look awful; you look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"I've had insomnia since I left." I said as I scrubbed my face with my hands.

"Well I'll go make dinner; Carlisle will be home soon." She walked in to the kitchen.

"She's right you know," Emmett spoke as he plopped down in a recliner.

"She thinks you left her for some bimbo you met in a bar." Jasper said as he walked down stairs. He was followed by two teenagers. A girl with blond hair and a boy with jet black hair.

"Edward this is Jane and Alec; Twins this is your Uncle Edward."

"Hi…" Jane grumbled as she stumped into the kitchen.

"Don't mind her; it's her time of the month!" Alec laughed.

"Alec, what have I told you about teasing your sister?" Jasper snapped.

"Sorry, Dad won't happen again."

"What about you Em, any more kids after Ann?" I asked trying to remove the attention from me.

"Two more beautiful girls," He smiled like he had found pure happiness. "Rose found out she was pregnant for Sarah when Bella was pregnant."

"I'm guessing littlie Lillian is the third."

"Born last week" He said still smiling.

"I never pictured you having three girls." I said shaking my head.

"Well, I never pictured you leaving my sister heartbroken and pregnant." Emmett shot back in a deadly voice.

"There is a reason I left." I snapped back.

"Well, lets hear it and it better not be stupid either." Jasper surprised me with the pain and anger in his voice. He never and I mean never gets angry. Before I could speak a voice interrupted me.

"Yes, I would love to hear your excuse for leaving my future daughter-in-law and unborn grandchild with not even a good bye."

Yes, Carlisle, I want to know why too." Esme accompanied Carlisle's stern voice as she walked out the kitchen.

"Hello, Carlisle." I greeted as I sank low in my chair.

"Hello son, why did you leave?" He greeted back as he gave me a stern stare.

"He was just about to tell us before we pound him into the floor." Emmett half joked; I say half joked cause he looked like he wanted to kill me. Believe me; I want to kick my own ass right now.'

"Emmett, you will do no such thing!" Esme scolded him like he was a five year old. "Besides, Alice wants first swing." She shrugged nonchalantly like it was no big deal. Now I have to fear the wrath of Alice.

"Sorry Esme." Emmett shrunk into hi seat.

"Ok, go on son tell us your reason." Carlisle spoke as he took a seat with Esme.

"You both know how much Bella wanted to go to Eclipse, right?" They nodded and Jasper spoke up.

"Yeah, she was offered a scholarship to attend. Alice told me she decided not to go since she had a better dream that was coming true, but you being a dumb ass shattered that dream." Jasper said.

"Jasper, don't use that language." Esme warned Jasper.

"God, you two get into more trouble than your kids…and I'm one of them." Jane huffed as she walked out the kitchen in a better mood.

"What about that time when you and Nessie de-pants Newton in the cafeteria when he hitting on her at lunch in seventh grade?" Alec smiled cheekily as he spoke. So that's what she did…frankly I'm proud.

"Oh, shove it in your belly button!" She snapped back. Emmett busted out laughing at the five year old remark.

"Anyway, what did you mean by 'she had a better dream'?" I asked using air quotes.

"She had you and Nessie was on the way," Esme stated sadly. "She always wanted to find her soul mate and raise a family with him; and she did, she found you. Then you had to screw it up by leaving."

Part of Nessie's speech rang through my head then:

"_My mom was accepted to a really amazing graduate school but she decided she didn't want to go. It was her dream come true and he probably felt like he was holding her back but he wasn't. She was three month pregnant with me and wanted to just be a mom and wife. But he left before she could tell him."_It all makes since now. God, I'm and idiot!

"I left because I thought I was holding her back. She always wanted to leave Forks and do something with her life. I didn't want her to throw her chance away just to be with me. Apparently my plan backfired since I didn't know she was pregnant. I wouldn't have left if I had known. I fucked up, I know. How can I get Bella back now; she probably hates me?" I ranted as I stood up and paced the room; running my hands through my hair.

"Well, we can worry about that tomorrow. Where are you staying tonight?" Esme asked as she stopped me from pacing.

"My car…" I mumbled hopping she wouldn't hear me.

"What! You're sleeping in your car?"

"I haven't found an apartment yet. I drove straight from Chicago when I received the job offer two days ago. I arrived last night." I defended myself.

"What job offer?" She asked confused.

"You know how Mister Peirce had a heart attack over the summer? Well Eddie here is replacing him." Emmett stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, you're staying here tonight, no arguments." She pointed to the stairs and told me to go shower before dinner. I did as I was told and thirty minutes later I was lying on my old bed staring at the ceiling. I made a huge mistake and I need a way to fix it. I also noticed my piano was missing. I was broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing on the nightstand. I answered it after looking at the screen stating an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Umm… Dad, its Nessie..." I don't know why but when she called me dad I smiled the same smile Emmett wore earlier.

"Nessie…I'm sorry; I didn't know-" She interrupted me with a laugh.

"I know. I'm not mad; it was a misunderstanding on your part. I'm not the one you need to beg for forgiveness."

"Speaking of your mom; does she really think I left with some bimbo?" I crossed my fingers for her to saw no but no luck.

"Yes… she said that in the car when I asked her if she would forgive you if you came back. I yell at her for the first time every that you didn't."

"Well, I didn't, Alice was right. That plan back fired big time since I didn't know she was pregnant." I groaned as I rubbed my forehead.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you if you want to come over and talk. I'm making Pesto Pasta with Grilled Chicken, just like mom use to make, so come hungry."

"How can I pass up one of my favorite dishes Bella would make? Wait…what about your mom?"

"Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosie dragged her off twenty minutes ago for a _'Mom's Night.'_"

"Mom's Night?"

"It the evolved version of girls night. Anyway, we live in Grandpa Charlie's old house."

"Is Charlie still the chief or do I have to face his wrath to?" I asked half joking.

"You didn't hear did you?" She asked sadly.

"Hear what?" I asked confused.

"He died from a heart attack five years ago while fishing with Billy Black." She said in a sad voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay." She sighed and continued. "He left us the house so we could move out of that cramped apartment in Seattle." She stated in relief. "Well, the foods almost done. See you in a few." She hung up after saying that.

"Okay bye." I said to no one in particular as I closed my phone. I changed into some warmer cloths and ran down stairs with a new skip in my step. I grabbed my coat and just as I was open the door to leave Esme stopped me.

"Where do you think you going?" I turned to see her with hands on hips and lips in a tight line.

"I'm going have dinner with my daughter." I simply stated as I left Esme shocked.

**Nessie's POV:**

I took a while but mom finally agreed to go with the Aunts for a night out after about thirty minutes of arguing. Thankfully we had the ingredients for the dish I wanted to make.

Mom taught me to cook at a young age when I attempted to do it myself. It's something we still do together, just us. The door bell rang just as I finishing the food. After taking off my apron I answered the door to find my dad looking nervous and unsure.

"Hi! Come in!" I grabbed his arm when he didn't move and pulled him in.

"You sure this is okay?" He asked timidly and I rolled my eyes.

"Probably not but I don't care; mom is too stubborn." I huffed.

"Don't I know it." He chuckles and I took his coat and hung it in the coat closet under the stairs.

"The foods done, we will be eating in the kitchen. It's just the two of us so there's no need for the dining room."

"Dining room? There was never a dining room in this house." Dad said in confusion.

"Well there is now," I said as we passed it. "After gramps died Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme decide to renovate the house while mom was waiting for her transfer from Seattle high to Forks high to go through. Also it was like March so she waited for the school year to end. Well Aunt Alice found the blue prints for the house and found that there was this big section of the first floor closed off and not used. So she and Grandma Esme had Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett busted a few holes through the walls for a door and windows and they created the dining room. Grandma Esme painted the backwash of the house above the built-in cabinets. They redid all the old wiring and everything. They even redid Uncle Emmett's old room or the basement as a surprise for me. I'll show you a round after we eat." I explained and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, they did a good job. Where was Rosalie while they were doing this?" He asked as he sat down at the kitchen island. (There are stools)

"She was taking care of the little ones with mom while everyone else worked on the house. Mom and I weren't allowed near the house till it was finished." I giggled as I grabbed the plates from the cabinet. I filled both plates with dish and set them down on the kitchen island.

"Do you like ice tea?" I asked as I opened the fridge to produce a pitcher if ice tea.

"Yeah, is it Bella's recipe?" He asked as I retrieved two glasses.

"No, it's Grandpa Charlie's," I joked while I filled the glasses. "Of course it's moms." After we settled down we eat our food while talking about all the stupid things Uncle Emmett did over the years and other stuff he missed. Soon I was showing him all the things that changed around the house. Finally we returned to the kitchen were the entrance to the basement was located. Where the old doors use to be there's a new sound proof door. When you open it there's a hole in the floor with a winding staircase that leads to the basement.

"Okay, here is the last room, be careful it's a winding staircase." I opened the door and lead him down the dark winding staircase. When we reached the bottom I pulled him to the center of the room.

"Okay, before I turn the lights on I want to explain a few things." I waited before continuing. "Like I said in class I love to play music, but it pains mom to hear any type of classical music. So when they renovated the house everyone made it a special project to make me a sound proof room where I could play or listen to music, so this is my music room." With that I walked over to the lower light switch and turned the lights on. I heerd his breath hitch at the sight of my music room. I had the same reaction.

The side of the room dad was facing held a brown leather couch with throw pillows on it and a little white table next to the staircase where I study or just write music. On the opposite side of the room sat a big chair and dad's piano. On the middle wall was a fake fire place. It hold a heater for when it gets cold since there is no heating vents leading to the room cause of the sound proof ceiling. Above that is a plasma T.V. in the corners are to side tables with laps and a few pictures of my family.**(A/N: The lights are hard to explain so go to my page and look at the picture.)**

"That's' where my piano went." I heard him mumble as he turned to look at the other side of the room where his music collection was located. Along with a drum set Uncle Emmett bought me for my eleventh birthday. It was more for him than me. Next to the drum set stands my favorite guitar. On the other wall holds my string instruments like a violin, a cello, a banjo (also a gift from Uncle Emmett, but I play that one very well) and others I have played over the years.

The wall between those two holds the elevator lift that I use to bring any new instrument or furniture into the basement. It is really awesome. When you use it the ground outside opens up and the lift rises up from the ground. There's a secret button by where the ground opens up outside, it in the head of a statue of a little boy with his dog. It comes up in the garden Grandma Esme made to cover up the entrance. The wall holds a bookshelf that splits in half and opens when you pull out a book. On the inside of the lift there are buttons that controls the lift. The book case is for when I go in from the outside; mom has no idea the elevator is there. Well she's never been down here either. She just opens the door and yells down the staircase.

"Is that my music collection?" He asked as he walked over to it.

"Yes and I have added on to it." I stated proudly.

"I figured your mother threw them out or sold them!" He looked like little boy in a toy store.

"Nah, she knows you love it so she gave it to Grandma Esme where years later I found it." I stated as I walk over to his side.

"What did you add?" He seemed a little scared.

"Relax, I just added the Bee Gees, Aretha Franklin and Lady Gaga-" He interrupted me at Lady Gaga.

"That freaky chick who wears those weird cloths?" He asked with a shiver.

"Did you also know that Aunt Alice is her wardrobe consultant during the summer?" He cringed a bit. "I'm a huge fan, so I got meet her last year!" I squealed as I gentle pulled out The Fame Monster Collectible set.

"She remembered me and that I have your collection," I said as I opened the case to show all the collectables inside. "So she sent me this in the mail with this note."

_Dear Nessie,_

_I have never met someone of you age so into music. You have a great future in music. From what Alice tells me you get your passion from your dad and his music collection which you are still adding to each day so I sent this album to you to add to the ever-growing collection. May the gods of music continue to bless you._

_Till the we meet again my little Loch Ness Monster,_

_Lady Gaga_

"She isn't as freaky in person, she's sweet and she's not a hermaphrodite like rumors say. That was a cruel rumor some skanky Hollywood bimbo made up so she would look bad." God, do people ever grow up after high school? I rolled my eyes and replace the note and album to it proper place while dad turned to look at the other wall.

"A banjo, seriously?" He laughed as he removed it from the wall.

"Uncle Emmet bought it for my ninth birthday after we watched the Beverly Hillbillies. I can actually play it." I giggled at the memory of Uncle Emmett trying to learn how to play the banjo.

"You play all of these?" I just nodded as I moved over to the bookshelf. I keep all my composures on it and all of dads that grandma Esme gave me. also a few of the earlier books his birth mom gave him. I also have some old classic books my mom use to read like Wuthering heights and others she no longer looked at. The trigger book is titled 'The Hidden Passage' by a new horror author _J. A. Forristal_. It is really good. **(A/N: wink wink!)**

"I keep all of the stuff I write here along with yours." He smiles sadly at the old leather folders his birth mom gave him and smiled brightly at mine.

"You'll have to play for me." He said with a crooked smile.

"How about now moms; not do back for a few more hours?" He agreed and I played my favorite creations for him for a few hours, well till mom stormed through the sliding door in angry fury. Auntie Rosie fallowed close behind sending me apologetic looks. For a second it looked like she calmed down but as soon as she spoke calm went out the window.

**Bella's POV:**

It's been four hours since Alice and Rose dragged me to this stupid bar. Alice is totally sauced and Rose was on the phone with Emmett. I want to go home and sleep for a week but that is not going to happen anytime soon.

"Bella you sh (hiccup) should forgive Edward and take him back, he made a stupid decision and knows it." Alice slurred as she leaned on my shoulder.

"When the time comes Alice, when the time comes." I patted her head as she smiled up at me.

"Good cause it's now..." She mumbled as she passed out. Wait; what did she say! I grabbed her by her shoulders and began to shake her awake.

"What do you mean it's now!" I screamed alerting Rose and other people in the bar.

"He's with Nessie right now at yours (hiccup!) spending some time with her…" She passed out again and I began to see red. I let her slip from my clutches and Rose caught her before she hit the floor. I stormed out of the bar after grabbing my coat only to realize that Rosalie drove.

"Rose, get out here now!" I screamed just as she appeared at the exit with Alice draped over at her side. Alice decided to wake up and vomit on Rose's new boots.

"Hold you on to your panties I'm coming!" She screamed back as she kicked the spew off her boots and dragged Alice to the BMW and strapped her in so she did fall out…again. Yes, she fell out the car one night in college. With Rose's speedy drive, which was over the speed limit, Alice revived a concussion, a few broken ribs, a broken arm and she broke her leg in four places. She had to stay in the hospital for two weeks, no shopping. By the time she was released she looked like a junky without her crack. We then enrolled her in to shoppers anonymous group therapy; her leg was broken so she had no choice. She doesn't go overboard with the shopping anymore, yay!

Rose climbed in to the driver's side and pulled out the car park.

"What has your fancy panties in a bunch?" She asked annoyed.

"Edwards back, enough said." With that she stayed quiet and drove while I thought of was to castrate Edward and ground Nessie forever. Fifteen minutes later the car stopped. I looked up from my lap to find we were at Esme's.

"Com'on, help me with tipsy here." We unstrapped Alice's seat belt and dragged her inside to be met with Esme.

"Jasper, Alice is back!" She called up the stairs.

"Whoa…Jane, mom is sauced." Alec said in awe as he walked out the living room into the foyer. Jane followed him with a smirk.

"And to think she gave us the 'don't drink' speech last week." Jane said as she used air quotes.

"Hey, I have an idea," Alec stated as he nudged Alice. "Hey, mom can I have a wild party next weekend?"

"Sure sweetie but no seniors." She slurred as her head fell back.

"Alec, what have I told you about tricking your mother into letting you throw wild parties?" Jasper asked sternly as he walked over to us to retrieve Alice.

"Not too. Sorry dad." Alec looked down in shame.

"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THAT SEA!" Alice yelled/sang out of nowhere and we all broke out in laughter. Rose and I supported each other while we laughed and so did Jane and Alec.

"SPOONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!" A booming voice answered from the top of the stairs. That made us laugh even harder. What made Rose stop was Lillian's cry coming from the nursery.

"Emmett, you idiot, you woke the baby!" Rose scolded him as she ran up the stairs. Why was I mad again?

"Bella don't kill Edward…I still get first swing. (hiccup)" Alice slurred as Jasper laid her on the couch. _'Oh yes that's why...' _I thought as I gridded my teeth.

"Damn you Alice and you drunk mouth." Jasper muttered as he shook his head.

"How many of you know Edwards back in town?" I asked in disbelief. Everyone raised their hand even the twins who never met him before.

"Why me god, why?" I asked the ceiling.

"He was here the afternoon." Jasper smile sheepishly.

"He nearly shit himself when I threaten to beat him senseless." Emmett said in a big brother voice.

"He made a bad choice not knowing how it would affect the rest of us. Hear him out like we did." Esme pleaded.

"I'll think about it but I need some time." I walked to the door to wait for Rose. She took a minute but soon I was home blinded b rage when I saw a black Volvo in the driveway behind my car. I hoped out and stormed into the house and searched every room till I came to the basement. I never bothered to enter the basement because seeing or hearing anything that was his was and still is too painful. I hesitated at the door for a minute till Rose spoke up startling me. I had forgotten she was still here.

"I can go down for you, if you want?" I shook my heard.

"No I need to do this." I walked down the winding step till I was met the with a sliding door; I slide it open and stormed in with Rose still behind me. Edward was there at the piano with Nessie like I always imagined and my anger left my body at the sight. They noticed our arrival and shoot up from the piano bench. Nessie looked to Rose and whispered 'Damn!' and I snapped.

"You, young lady, are grounded for a month with no basement!" I pointed to Nessie with my other hand on my hip. She was about to argue but I gave her a stern 'don't argue with me' look. "Go to bed." She huffed and stormed out.

"I'm going to get going." Rose said as she backed out the room awkwardly.

"Bella, please let me explain-" Edward started but l turned back to him with a glare they would have the Grimm reaper running away with his tailbone between his legs and he shut up.

I walked to the stairs and through the house till I reached the front door. "Leave. Now." I stated as calmly as possible considering I wanted to rip his scrotum out. I opened the door all the way and pointed to his Volvo. He did as I wished but stopped half way to his car and half turned to look at me.

"Um...Nessie told me about Charlie passing away, I'm sorry, he was a good man." He spoke softly in that familiar silk voice of his I haven't heard in sixteen years. It was calming.

"Yes, he was," I spoke with sadness. "He wanted to hunt you down after you left you know." I smirked as Edward flinched. "But I told him you didn't know I was pregnant and he calmed down but still he wanted to shoot you for leaving." I grinned as he shuddered. He stood there staring at me with those beautiful emerald eyes for a good two minutes before I cleared my throat and said, "I still have Charlie's guns in the closet under the stairs." His eyes grew large as turned forward and he ran to his Volvo.

After his Volvo disappeared in to the cold night I walked back in. I took my coat off and went to hang it in the cost closet when I noticed an unfamiliar coat hanging inside. A sweet sent hit my nose and it reminded me of Edward. He must have forgotten his coat when I shooed out. I hung my coat up and took his out. I held it to my nose and breathed in his sweet sent. He still smells like old spice and honeysuckle. Oh how I missed that smell.

Memories of my life with Edward rushed through my head as I walked up to my room and changed for bed. I hugged the coat as I laid in bed thinking of my memories of Edward.

The day I moved back to Forks when I was fifteen. The games we played in the woods with Emmett and Alice. When I was nineteen my mother, Renée, died from breast cancer. He held me as I cried myself to sleep that night. The day he finally got the guts to ask me out. The day in the meadow a month later when he told me he loved me and I him. Our first kiss, our first fight, and our first time in senior year. Memories from high school and college swam through my head. But the memory that hurt the most was the day he proposed.

_**Flashback time:**_

_It was a beautiful fall day and two days before Halloween. It was still too hard for Charlie to go to the grave yard so, Edward and I flew in from New Hampshire, where we attended Dartmouth College, to clean and prep mom's grave for all saints day. When we finished Edward went to surprise Esme while I did some serious grocery shopping for Charlie and said he would meet me later that afternoon._

_That evening he asked me to go for walk in the woods with him. He was acting weird and he seemed a little bit tipsy. Right as twilight fell upon the earth we arrived at the meadow Edward had found when he was a kid. It was so beautiful with the leaves changing color and the flowers that still thrived in the fall. The smell of leaves and flowers filled my nose as I sucked in the Fall air. Edward pulled me on to his lap and we sat there for a few minutes just listing to the wildlife and small waterfall that ran into a pool on the edge of the meadow._

"_Bella...there's something I've been wanting… to asked you for a while now;" He swallowed nervously before he continued. "And now is the perfect time."_

"_Edward what is it?" I asked hesitantly as he stood up with me in his arms and sat me on a tree stump by the pool of water. He didn't speak he just got on one knee and pulled a beautiful ring out his pocket._

"_Bella, I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you when you walked into biology. I can't imagine a life without you. So here on our sacred ground I, Edward Cullen, am ask you, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He finished looking even more nervous. I was shocked; my heart swelled with so much love my chest hurt. He took my silence the wrong way and his face fell. He went to put the ring back in to his pocket but I stopped him._

"_What do you think you're doing with my ring?" I said with a mock pout. He froze in place with a look of confusion._

"_What?"_

"_I said, 'What are you doing with my ring?' Aren't you supposed to put it on me or are we in a different universe where the guy keeps the engagement ring in his pocket?" I asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Is that a yes or are you being sarcastic?" he asked with a laugh._

"_No I want to run off with Mike Newton and leave you." I said with heavy sarcasm as I rolled my eyes. He slid the gorgeous ring on my finger then kissed it. "So where were you really while I was shopping?"_

"_The police station talking to Charlie." He stated with a cheeky grin._

"_You asked Charlie?" I asked shocked and he said a proud yeah. "Mm how'd he take it?"_

"_He pulled me out his office, called everyone to attention and declared me his new son-in-law. It was quite funny."_

"_Huh, who would have guessed Charlie would be willing to give me away without his guns blazing."_

"_Oh I'm done yet. He insisted we celebrate with his aged scotch he hides in his desk saying it will loosen my nerves."_

"_That's why you're tipsy!" I exclaimed as I laughed._

"_Yeah now let go tell Esme and Carlisle." And that we did. Esme squealed like Alice and hugged me so tight I was suffocating. Alice begged me to let he plan the wedding and when I said no she did a guilt trip and it worked. Too bad it was in vain._

_**~*End flash back*~**_

I cried myself to sleep and dreamt of the night he left.

**Edward's POV:**

When I drove up the drive Emmett was standing on the porch with Jasper. I parked and ran to the warm house since it was freezing outside. I was so distracted by how extremely sexy Bella look when she's pissed and the fear of losing my balls I forgot my coat in her closet. Jasper grabbed my arm before I could run inside and looked me up and down.

"Pay up Emmett, not even a scratch." Jasper said as he let me go.

"Aw man I figured she'd shoot you or something." Emmett whined as he handed Jasper a fifty.

"Nice, you two are betting on my demise, I'm glad you care so much." I said as I rolled my eyes and I rubbed my arms. _'Damn it's cold!'_

"As always; Anyway Rosie has something for you inside." Emmett laughed and let me in the house. We walked to the kitchen for something to warm us up. Esme was already poring us some of her famous hot chocolate.

"Edward, you're back. How was it with Nessie?" Esme asked as she handed me a cup.

"It was great till Bella stormed into the basement." Esme looked shocked. "What?" I asked confused.

"Bella's never been down there since it was turned into a music room." Esme explained.

"Oh, that reminds me," I looked to Emmett with a smile. "A banjo; really?"

"You saw that?" I nodded yes and laughed. Jasper laughed too.

"Emmett is the only guy I know to be pwned by an eight year old in a banjo contest." Jasper spoke through his laughter. Rose walked in holding a scrap book and a baby. I'm guessing Lillian.

"I thought I heard you Edward. I have something from Nessie." She handed me the pink scrapbook. On the front there was a name plate that read Renesmee. "She asked me to give it to you." I opened it to see a picture of a pregnant Bella. It looks like she was in labor and pissed at whoever was holding he camera.

"I took that one." Emmett stated proudly.

"Then Bella smacked you with the camera." Rose stated as she took a bottle from the fridge and placed it in a bottle warmer.

"It was worth the stitches." He stated as he drained his hot chocolate. The page next to it had pictures of Bella in the hospital bed and everything up till it was time to push. I turned the page to see pictures of everyone in the family along with a few friends holding Nessie, everyone but me. If I hadn't of been so stupid and stubborn I would be in here to. The book contained the usual baby stuff like first tooth, hair cut and word, which was music. We looked through the book till we reached the end which was a picture of Nessie winning award for youngest concert pianist at age of ten. I went to bed and dreamt of what my life would be like if I had stayed.

**Monday Morning:**

Monday morning at Forks High felt like the old days. I'm tired and I want to be at home sleeping. My weekend was spent catching up with family and old friends, well the ones who didn't glare every time I passed. When half a community hates you you're in trouble. Anyway Nessie called me Sunday and we talked for a few hours.

_**Flashback:**_

_I had just finished organizing all the info cards from all seven classes when my phone rang. Nessie's picture was on the screen. (They get one class period off for a lunch break.)_

"_Hey, Nessie."_

"_Hey pops, did you like the book?" She greeted like any other teenager._

"_I loved it." I smiled as I picked it up from my desk. I looked at the picture of Bella and it got me thinking about her._

"_How's Bella?"_

"_She only leaves her room to bath or use the bathroom. I order take out comfort food for meals." She paused for a minute. "She misses you."_

"_How's that when she threatened to shoot me with Charlie's guns." She laughed._

"_What?"_

"_Those gun's haven't worked for years." She giggled and I could hear Bella's voice._

"_Nessie, why are you laughing?" She sounded horse._

"_I'm talking to Jake mom" Nessie said giggling- 'Wait! Who's Jake?'_

"_Oh, well tell him to say hi to his dad for me." Bella said as her voice trailed off._

"_Who is Jake?" I asked a little worried._

"_Oh he's this guy I hang with. Turns out his dad grew up with you and mom. Black is his surname." She said like it was no big deal._

"_Jacob black is back in town?" I asked a little happy. I missed Jacob he helped Bella sneak out to see me when Charlie was mad at me for hurting Bella when I blew something stupid out of proportion. Seems to be a pattern _

"_Yeah, you're not the only new teacher. Anyway mom misses you. Ever since she found your coat in the coat closest she hasn't let it go." She said smugly. "Just don't expect her to jump into your arms willingly; she still pretty hurt." Again I wanted to kick my own ass._

"_What can I do Ness?"_

"_I'll take care of it if she stays stubborn for too long. Don't worry."_

"_You are your aunt's niece." I chuckled and then heard a door bell._

"_EK! The Chinese is here gotta go! See you Monday!" She hung up and I went to have some lunch myself._

_**End Flashback**_

I arrived early to get everything situated and to find out which mail slot was mine in the teachers' lounge. After meeting with the librarian, who in fact is Eric Yorkie, on the music book situation I walked to the teachers' lounge to get my mail. I walked through the door to see Bella standing by the coffee with Alice. When Alice saw me she ran over and smacked me a few times as she scolded me.

"Edward. You're. A. Stupid. Moron!" She smacked me with each word.

"Alice, I know stop hitting me." I said as I grabbed her hands. Oh course Bella noticed.

"Oh god, Edward are you following me to work now?" Bella asked fuming.

"Um no, Nessie didn't tell you did she? I work here to." I stated as I walked over to the wall that held all the mail slots. I found mine and grabbed the mail out and walked out the door, leaving a gapping Bella.

**~Lunch~**

Esme had packed me a very delicious lunch so after eating that I made my way to the front office. I had made the decision to go back to the name Cullen last night so I'm going to see the principle about a name change. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in. to my surprise Angela Webber was sitting before me. She looked surprised to.

"Oh my god, Edward Cullen."

"Angela, you're the principle?" I asked as I sat down in a chair in front of her desk.

"Yeah Mr. Green had to retire after his stroke. I was on the on the staff and one off his favorite students and my record was amazing so I got the job.

"What is it with strokes and heart attacks in this town?" I asked as I chuckled.

"Tell me when you find out so I can avoid it. Now what can I do for you?" She asked as she drank some of her coffee.

"Well I'm the new music teacher and I am switching back to my adopted name so I can to tell you so you can fix the files."

"Oh, I see your file says Masen. I'll handle it personally so the bimo gang doesn't attack you."

"Thank you." I said as I walked out.

"No problem Eddie." I always hated that nickname but I'll let it slide.

**Nessie's POV:**

The bell finally rang for lunch. Angie and I walked to the lunch room and grabbed some food.

"So what happened with you and your dad?"

"We talked and played the piano for a while. Then mom found out and grounded me from the basement for a month." I groaned as I plopped down at our table.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked as she sat across from me. I began to think of a plan. At some point Jake sat next to me, when I'm not sure. But he was trying to get my attention.

"Nessie, you there?" He said as he through a fry at me.

"Hmm, what? Oh Jake when did you get here?" I asked sweetly.

"Umm about five minutes ago. Anyway I was asking you if you wanted to go see a movie this Friday." He said blushed a little. _'Did he just ask me on a date?'_ I looked to Angie and she was smiling. I was about to scream yes but then I remembered. I'm grounded.

"I'm sorry, Jake; I'm grounded for a month." I said as I began to pout. He looked sad but then perked up.

"We could go once you grounding is lifted." He said with some hope.

"That would be a big fat yes." I said as I laughed. "As soon as my mom comes to her since we'll go see a movie." Just then the bell rang and we left for P.E. after changing I knocked on Uncle Emmett's office door. He was on the phone so he held up a finger to say one minute please.

"Don't worry Rosie we can find a baby sitter to replace Sarah." I pointed to me staying I'll do it and he smiled. "What about Nessie? Great I'll tell her when." He hung up.

"So when is the job and how much?" I asked as I sat down. He laughed and stated. "This Friday night and ten buck and hour." I thought for a moment and stuck out my hand to agree. He took it in his huge ands and shook me.

"Now, I have a plan to get mom to listen to dad." I stated as I looked at my nails.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Well I need you to cover for me so we can have a meeting after school at your place. I'll tell Aunt Alice to meet at yours next period." He thought for a minute and smiled.

"Let's hear it."

"Oh no no. You'll just have to wait." I laughed as he pouted. "Oh and I'm going to ride home with you if that's okay?"

"Sure but what are you going to tell your mom?" He asked as we exited his office.

"That Aunt Rosie wants some help this afternoon since your having a poker game tonight."

"Oh, you're good." He smiled proudly.

"I had good teachers." It's true; I learned everything I know from him and Aunt Alice. He started class then. The first lesson we get to learn is volley ball. I love this game and was on the team in middle school.

The rest of the day flew by and now I was headed to Uncle Emmett's jeep after telling mom I was going to Uncle Emmett's. I told Aunt Alice to meet up at Uncle Emmett's with Uncle Jasper this afternoon for a meeting and she squealed. I jumped into the passenger's seat and we were off.

After everyone arrives I called the meeting to order.

"Ok everyone, I think we all know why we're here. Mom is not going to listen to dad any time soon so we need to intervene. I have come up with a plan that will make her listen."

"How did she find out anyway?" Aunt Alice asked with a confused expression on her face. Aunt Rose answered her.

"Well let's put it this way. When you're drunk you're like Bella when she's sleeping; you sing like a bird." Aunt Alice thought for a moment then smiled sheepishly.

"Ok so here is my plan…" I told them their parts and where to take mom and dad. Aunt Alice would buy hidden cameras and the rope and the plan would only put in to motion on my say. The guys will handle dad and the girl's mom. Grandma Esme will come to pick me and Angie up and take us to my house and Grandpa Carlisle will take care of the other kids.

**~*~Two Weeks Later~*~**

I refused to talk to mom for like three days after having to turn Jake down. I had told Aunt Rose the silent treatment had nothing to do with dad and that it was because I had to turn down a guy I really like since I was unfairly grounded. She must have told mom cause mom tried talking to me but I just ignored her for a few more days. But I eventually got over it because no man is more important than the task at hand.

This little dance mom and dad have been doing for two weeks is driving everyone nuts. Mom is miserable and dad looks like he's turned into a vampire or something. They past each other in the halls and it's like they're in the parallel universe where the other doesn't exist. While dad tries mom ignores him.

Oh and don't get me started on the gossip. Everyone is talking about how dad left mom for some street walker or how mom was sleep with someone else and got pregnant and that why he left. It nuts! The skanks of the school Maggie and Lucy had nerve to call me a bastard and a whore. They even had the nerve to order me to stay away from Jake; claiming he was theirs. The joke was on them when Jake himself walked up and wrapped his arm around my waste. While they were gapping at the sight I called them both whores and flipped them off as lady like as possible.

Angie as been so supportive since this mess happened. She would come over in the afternoon to keep me company since I'm band from the music room. We watched movies and gossiped about whom had work done over the summer and who slept with whom.

Now we are in Uncle Jaspers' class learning about the Civil War. It's his favorite war of them all. He made history fun for his students and not makes us want to stab ourselves with a pencil from boredom like other teachers.

**~Lunch~**

I decided to have lunch with mom. We brought our lunches so we wouldn't have to leave the class room since she has a mini fridge. She started eating lunch in her class room when she discovered dad works here to and has the same lunch break as her. I would have lunch with dad every other day to. So it's time to push the 'dad' issue.

"Hey, mom why haven't you talked to dad yet?" I asked as if I was asked if I could go shopping. She sighed as she finished her chicken salad sandwich.

"Honey, I need time." She stated as she through her trash away.

"It's been two weeks since he's been back. He has a good reason for leaving; hear him out. He looks like the undead." I argued and she stayed firm.

"He left without even a goodbye or a 'I don't love you anymore.' I need a hell of a lot longer than two weeks Nessie. A few month's maybe but not two weeks." She stated on the verge of tears and right as I was going to argue back the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and left for P.E. I retrieved my phone and sent out a mass text to my lackeys.

**~Operation Parent Trap is ago this afternoon!~**

**Bella's POV:**

The past two weeks have been hell. At school Edward would say hi in passing but I just ignored him. Every time I saw him the pain intensified ten folds. Nessie tried pushing me to talk to him but I can't.

I have been thinking about Nessie punishment and came to the conclusion that all she wanted to do was spend some time with Edward without me blowing a gaskets. Her grounding was unfair so when we get home I'll tell her she's free to go out tomorrow night. She refused to talk to me for three days and I had no idea why till I asked Rose. She told me Nessie had to turn down Jake when he asked her out at lunch last Monday. I felt so bad because she really likes him and he probably thought she isn't interested when she turned him down.

The final bell rang as I was shaken out of my thoughts. The students cheered and ran out the room before I could give them home work for the weekend. I packed my stuff so I could leave and mope some more and order some Tai food for me and Nessie.

I locked the classroom door and walked to my car expecting to find Nessie waiting but she wasn't there. She must have gone home with Emmett again and forgot to tell me. Right as I was about to climb into Mercedes Benz I was grabbed from behind as a rag covered my mouth and everything went black.

**Edwards POV:**

Bella still refuses to talk to me. Nessie said she would talk to her and try to convince her to listen but no luck. Before leaving the classroom she said she was taking things into her own hands and not to worry; whatever that means. I locked the music room and walked to my Volvo. When I made it to the parking lot I was met with Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey, Em, Jazz," I said as I continued walking. "You want something?"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to come with us." He said as they grabbed me by the arms and dragged me to Emmett's jeep. They tied my hand behind my back and threw a black bag over my head.

"Is this necessary?" I asked as the jeep began to move.

"Nah it's just fun. But you're not allowed to know where we're going." Emmett said from the driver's seat. After I don't know how long the jeep stopped and I heard the doors open and closed. The door to me right opened and I was lifted from the seat and placed on the ground. We walked for a minute and stopped.

"Hey Jazz, where is that button is again?" Emmett asked.

"Damn it Emmett you installed the damn thing." I heard a clicking sound then a machine sound. The dragged me on to a metal lift, I'm guessing, and I got the feeling I get when I'm in an elevator. They continued to drag me till I was pushed down on a soft surface. The bag was removed and I was still surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular. Ask if to answer my question a spotlight like lamp turned on to reveal Nessie holding a cat. From what I could see we were in her music room.

"Why am I here and why are you holding a cat? Do you even own a cat?" I asked as she stroked the cat's fur as it began to purr.

"We'll get to that as soon as mom wakes up. No, I don't own a cat. She's the author's cat; she let me borrow her for this bit. Her name is Girlie, she is so sweet. She reminds me of Aunt Alice." She said as she held the cat up to snuggle it, I mean her. **(A/N: So true she does remind me of Alice. I wanted to name her that but mom wanted to call her Girlie. Pictures on profile for basically everything.)**

I looked to my left side to see an unconscious Bella with her arms and legs tied down. She began to wake up.

"Mmm where am I?" She mumbled as she looked around till she spotted me. "Why do you have me tied up?" She asked slightly angry.

"Hello, I'm tied up to. Nessie is behind this." I said as I nodded towards Nessie. "By the way can you untie us?" I asked as I struggled a little. She nodded yes as she snapped her fingers.

Jasper appeared from the dark side of the room with a knife. He uncut my ropes and stood by Nessie like a good lackey.

"What about me?" Bella asked as she hopped up and down in her seat.

"He's willing to talk; you're not, so nope. Go on talk and we'll monitor."

"Fine, Edward, shoot, tell me why you destroyed the future we had together and why you couldn't dump me to my face!" She spat at me with venom and sadness. I took a breath and sighed.

"I didn't dump you; I just left so I wouldn't be a burden!" I shot back a bit hurt that she would think that low of me.

"What do you mean burden? You where never a burden; if anyone was a burden I was with my ability to become a human danger magnet." Bella laughed with no humor.

"You weren't a burden either, Bella. I was holding you back from attending an amazing graduate school and I would have helped with Nessie while you attended classes if I had known. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked hurt.

"I found out a few days before you left. I dropped hints. When we argued about my decision not to accept the scholarship I said I just wanted to be your wife and a mom. I was puking my guts out every morning and having weird cravings. When you didn't get the hints I planned to tell you the night you left. I even bought a banner; well Alice bought a banner." She spoke as she looked me dead in the eye.

I thought back a week before I left. Bella hadn't been feeling well. But she perked up after going to the doctor. She wouldn't tell me what the doctor said but promised she was ok. The doctor must have confirmed the pregnancy and I was too worried about the stupid scholarship to notice Bella's morning sickness.

"God I'm sorry I was so focused on the stupid scholarship to notice. You know how I get." I said as I rubbed my face with the heel of my hand.

"Hmm, you over think stupid little details that only take a second and you make small things bigger than they really are. Hell, you thought I was sleeping with Jacob when I was helping him get with Leah!" That was an embarrassing time. That was one of our biggest fights. I basically blew up at her and refused to talk to her for a week. I felt like a shit head when I saw a happy Jake walking hand in hand with Leah a week after I yelled at Bella. Thats why the Chief was mad at me. I had hurt Bella when I flat out refuse to hear what she had to say and that didn't go well with the chief. He basically put a restraining order on me for a month. Luckily Jake offered to help me get Bella way from her house so I could apologies when he heard what happen. Of course I let him beat the crap out of me first but it was worth it. He continued to help her sneak away to see me for the remainder of the month.

"Yeah, I was a stubborn jackass then and so have you for the past two weeks." I said with a 'you know I'm right' look. She chuckled sadly and nodded.

"I had a right to." She paused briefly. "Why did you leave me, Edward?" She asked, her voice cracking when she said my name. I swallowed hard as I fought back the lump that was forming in my throat.

"You always wanted to leave Forks and do something with your life. I didn't want you to throw that chance away just to be with me. Apparently my plan backfired since I didn't know you were pregnant. I wouldn't have left if I had known. I shouldn't have made the decision for you without knowing your reasons. I fucked up, I know and I'm sorry." She stayed quiet for a moment to digest what I had just said and to collect her thoughts.

"You hurt me, Edward… I don't know if I can trust you again. I thought I could forgive you but a-after seeing you I don't think I can…. How do I know you want leave again?" She started crying have way through. Jasper handed me a box of tissues and I took them to wipe Bella's face but she pulled back when I moved to do so. I waited for her to stop sobbing before I spoke.

"Bella, I never stopped loving you. I left out of stupidity and that will never happen again. It has been torture not being with you. It felt like I died the day I left and now I'm reborn now that I'm back and have Nessie. I swear on my mother and father's grave I will never leave unless you wish it." I stared as I held up my hand completely serious.

"I can't promise I'll just forgive you Edward. But I need time to heal. The wound in my chest is pretty big and every time I see you it gets bigger." Bella stated as she began to calm down.

"I can give you time. Just don't ignore me like I'm the plague." I said as I wiped her eyes with the tissue seeing as she can't with her arms tided down.

"Ok, I'm not running; can you untie me now?" Nessie nodded to Jasper and he cut the ropes. As soon as the ropes were off her arms and legs she hugged me and said, "I missed you." I hugged her back and buried my face in her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone." Nessie said as she left with Jasper. We spent the next couple of hours talking and catching up on thing I have missed since I left.

**~Eleven Months Later~**

**Nessie's POV:**

"May I be the first to 'finally' introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." The mister (Uncle Emmett) introduced my parents as; well you heard him; the crowd cheered and we moved to the garden for the reception.

It's been crazy ever since the reunion so let me catch you up on the last eleven months. Mom slowly began to trust dad again. Three months later he moved in with us. They started dating again and dad popped the question again two months later but with more nervous than the first time. Of course mom said yes and Aunt Alice dug up the old wedding plans she never finish and revamped them. The wedding was held at the Cullen mansion so it was covered in flowers. Now as of the locket mom took it back after dad made one for me with my every own lullaby. I love it, it is so beautiful.

Grandpa Carlisle dance with mom for the father daughter dance. The happy couple had their fist dance which was to Quando, Quando, Quando by Michael Buble featuring Nelly Furtado. I love that song. Soon everyone else joined in.

"Nessie, may I have this dance?" Jake asked as he did this corny bow.

"Yes, I would love to." I said I took his hand and did a corny curtsy and we dance for a few songs.

Once mom lifted my grounding Jake and I began to date. After a month or so we made it official and dad gave him the traditional 'You hurt her and I'll shoot you.' protective father speech.

When the last song ended Auntie Alice walked on stage that was set up on the patio in Grandma's huge garden and called everyone to order.

"Ok, everyone it's time to unveil the cake. So if the bride and groom would please step forward." Mom and dad walked up to the table where the cake was covered by a dark blue veil so no one could peek. Mom and dad choose the cake flavor but Aunt Alice chose the design. They both grabbed a side and pulled the veil down to reveal a beautiful blue bird blue three stack cake. It was brown boarder with cherry blossom branches scattered along the cake. The cake topper was two little birds holding two connected rings in their becks. Mom gasped when she saw it.

"Oh My God, Alice it's so beautiful, I don't want to cut it." She gushed as she praised it. The guest laughed.

"Well you have to now cut if before Emmett does it for you." Aunt Alice said as Uncle Emmett jumped up and down in his seat. They cut it and the cameras flashed as the feed each other cake. Everyone had a piece of the cake even me. I hate cake with every fiber of my being but this cake, with its chocolate cake and raspberries filling, was good. **(A/N: It's true I hate cake but I would try that kind of cake.)**

The reception continued with embarrassing speeches from the best men and maids of honor, more dancing, a few adults getting drunk, karaoke with the drunken guest headlining and then finally at around midnight the goodbye to the bride and groom as they left for the honey moon.

I have everything I could ever want; I really hope nothing comes along to ruin that. **(A/N: Is it even possible To leave a cliff hanger on a one-shot? Well I just did.)**

**A/N: I worked my fingers and brain to their limits for three weeks to finish this so I hope you love this one shot. I might make a sequel later after my other stories are done. I love Lady Gaga; she doesn't care if she's freaky and is just being herself. She stated in her interview with Barbra Walters that she want to teach her fans and set them free from the fear of feeling different and like a freak and to be themselves. Well I can tell you she succeeded with me. I do feel free, thank you Lady GaGa. I will be fan till I die then few days after that.**


End file.
